


Tasteful Distractions

by BlueDiamondStar



Series: Five Senses [5]
Category: White Collar
Genre: Oneshot, funny stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-31
Updated: 2013-01-31
Packaged: 2017-11-27 16:55:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/664299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueDiamondStar/pseuds/BlueDiamondStar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes even the great Neal Caffrey needs a little break. Why not a delicious one?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tasteful Distractions

He cast a curious glance around the bullpen. Everybody seemed buried into their own businesses. Another quick, cautious peek at Peter encouraged the following movement. 

Still wary of possible eye-slip from either Jones or Diana, Neal reached into his desk drawer. There was a little treasure hidden. Something he couldn't just leave there alone and forgotten. Not with his achingly starving stomach. 

No. It was damn too cruel to leave it there. 

So he pulled out the small brown cupcake. The sight alone was mouth-watering.   
And then he took a bite. 

An explosion of chocolate and hint of vanilla took over the taste buds on his tongue and not only those. 

A sudden sound of a "Caffrey!" made Neal almost choke on the cupcake. Somehow he managed to swallow the mouthful and compose his facade before Peter noticed.

"Yes, Peter?" he tried to sound as much annoyed as he could. 

Peter only rolled his eyes. "The report I asked you to fill like hours ago. I'd like to see it." 

"Um..." Neal hesitated, trying to locate the paper. "Working on it." he finished hoping Peter won't notice his slightly odd (for him) behaviour. 

"Nevermind. Just make sure it finds its way to my desk till morning." and with that Peter left, slightly more curious than before. 

He decided to keep an eye on his CI in case he's up to something. 

And long he didn't need to wait. Ten minutes later he spotted Neal almost melting at the cupcake in his hand. 

It brought smirk on Peter's lips as he tried not to break out in full laughter while Neal kept enjoying his little brown friend.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for your time!


End file.
